


Burn Me

by sexydarkangel



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Dark Thor, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Possessive Loki, Possessive Thor, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Their both messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexydarkangel/pseuds/sexydarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I Hate you...I Hate you, I hate You!!!" he smirked and dodged the incoming textbook "Really baby because I fucking love you."</p>
<p>Or the one in which Thor and Loki are in a very destructive relationship that only they can understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PippinPips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/gifts).



_"Who the Hell was she Thor!!!"_

_"None of your God damn Buisness Loki !!!"_

_"OH!! I think I have the right to know who my Boyfriend is fucking when he's not with me!!!"_

_"That's just it my love WE. ARE. NOT. TOGETHER.!!!"_

_  
_There was a crash against the wall.

_"Your leaving me is that it YOUR LEAVING ME FOR HER!!!"_

_"DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF!!!"_

_  
_Another crash against the wall, More yelling another crash a Thump on the floor then.....Silence.

Tony sighed in relief he hated when Thor and Loki got into a little spat right before a big exam, it sucked. Tony held his breath waitng to hear Thor's voice if not then it looked there was going to be another trip to the ER. Complete silence and just when Tony went to grab his cell he heard a groan and Loki's soft whispers of apology. He tucked himself back into bed and closed his eyes for much needed sleep.

* * *

Natasha wasn't one to be surprised by anything in fact she prided herself in being a step ahead of everyone...well mostly everyone Pepper always seemed to know things before her. Anyways Natasha wasn't easily shocked so when Loki introduced his new boyfriend Victor, Natasha for the better word was stunned. Loki didn't leave Thor it was a fact when ever the two had their break ups it was Thor to leave Loki having a short fling only to be left because the girls couldn't handle the crulty that was Loki. Then the next day Thor and Loki would be partaking in some serious PDA like they never broke up in the first place one of them (almost always Thor) would be sporting a new bruise. So when Loki ploped himself down across from her with an attractive Man following suit she knew this wasn't good.

"Romanov this is my boyfriend Victor von Doom."

Natasha didn't bother to spare Victor a second glance.

"Does Thor know?" Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes

"I do not have to explain things to my Ex Romanov" Natasha sighed looking at her watch she had 5 minutes till Thor arrived for his afternoon Coffee and it took about 15 mintues for campus security to arrive. getting up from the flirting new couple she dialed campus security and walked away there was no need for Victor to die because of Loki.

* * *

 

_"I Hate you...I Hate you, I hate You!!!" he smirked and dodged the incoming textbook "Really baby because I fucking love you."_

_"Ugh!!..."_

_  
Thor laugh has Loki struggled to get in one more good hit to Thor's smug face , the blond laughed draging Loki to the bedroom kicking away the scattered mess Loki made in wake of his tantrum he tossed him on the bed kicking the door shut._

_" No.. no I don't want near me, get away" Loki hissed swinging his fist for another punch when Thor straddled him. Thor grab the fist in his palm crushing with a painful squeeze Loki winced but refused to voice his pain he would not give Thor that._

_"My love what ails you so" Thor's voice was mocking sweet tone a whisper in his ear , Loki bucked hard upwards on for Thor to grind down just has hard. Loki moaned struggling just a bit moreto get his point across._

_"I will not make this easy for you"_

_"Oh my love think what you want."_

_With that he claimed Loki's lips in a bruising kiss that was all teeth and tongue primal and fierce. Thor pulled back to wacth Loki's panting face hair tousled from the struggle , Lips swollen, red eyes hazy with lust and hands bound on top of his head in Thors grip.  
_

_He grinded down on Loki's growing erection and was awarded a delicious moan for his trouble . Thor smi_ _rked this was to easy._

* * *

Sigyn waited out in the cold for Loki which was usual for their annual tuesday brunch, she breath on her hands some and bounced a bit hoping to retain some heat. She smiled has she spotted Loki making his way towards her he looked good as always in his black peacoat, leather gloves and a dark green cashmere scarf. his hair was tied back in a dragon tail abd his ears were covered with earmuffs. She blushed a bit at the smile he gave her, she hated having a crush in a man that was so hung up on someone so bad for them. 

"Hey I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." 

"And leave you out in the cold waiting by your lonesome, never." he smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

She breathed him in getting drunk on the scent that was Loki she giggled and grab his hand as they made their way to the campus diner.

"So how was the Psych exam?" he looked at her and she couldn't helped but get lost in those deep green eyes, He arched a perfect eyebrow in confusion.

"Sigyn? you ok?" she snapped out the trance quickly resuring him that she was fine just a little tired from the exam. they made their way into the 50's theme diner that all of the campus kids ate at, it was better then fast food and just has cheap which made it a big hit with the university students. They took their usual back booth next to the window they shrugged out their coats and Sigyn gave a more proper appraisel of Loki's outfit, god he looked better now he was sporting a nicely fitting black knit seater . It was tranding in chic way that was so Loki, They ordered there usual of a B.L.T with black coffee for loking and a omelot with Tea for her.

 

"so what's new with you it feels like I don't see you anymore." They both new what she was asking everyone asked it. whenever Loki gets asked how he's doing it's almost always a covert question of _"are you and Thor still dating?"_

_  
_"I'm fine Sigyn and I'm sorry we haven't hanged out much this month, Physics is killing me" he takes a bite of his sandwhich even when he's eating Loki still had a grace about him.

"Oh well you know I'm just worried about you" she couldn't help but think  _"Why are you with that jerk?"_

_"_ Sigyn really I'm fine."  _"Thor and I relationship is our business."_

_  
_"Oh well if ever feel overwhelmed we can hang out." _"He's hurting you Loki let me help you."_

_  
_Loki slamed his cofffee back down and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Sigyn we have been over this many times."

"But i just don't understand Loki why are you with that man if he hurts you so you guys have been dating for 3 years and he hasn't so much has uttered I love you, He's constantly breaking up with you just to sleep with other woman and he has no respect for any of your friends so No Loki I don't think we have been over this." She meet his gaze head on she wouldn't back down from this she wouldn't feel bad about worrying for her friend.

"huh...he gets me Sigyn Thor truly gets me"

she rolled her eyes

"will you at least tell me how you to met?" Loki looked out the window his gaze going far away.

"It's a long story" she took a bite of her omelet "we have time."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Umm this is my sister account just waiting to get my own...this is my first Thorki fic so please be gentle I always thought that any relationship with Thor and Loki would be really crazy and a bit extreme so here we go. Sorry for the shortness of this one trying to get in the groove of writing such long chapters, anyway till next time!!!


End file.
